Book of Jacob
The Book of Jacob is the third book of the Book of Mormon, and it was said to have been written by the ancient prophet Jacob from 544 to 421 BC. The purpose of the book is persuade all men to come unto Jesus, and, while it contains some of the history of the Nephites, it mostly contains Jacob's preachings to his people. Book Chapter 1 Jacob and Joseph sought to persuade men to believe in Jesus and keep his commandments. Nephi died in 544 BC, and wickedness prevailed among the Nephites. The people of Nephi, under the reign of their second king, began to grow hard in their hearts, and indulge themselves in wicked practices such as desiring many wives and concubines. They also began to search for gold and silver, and began to be lifted up somewhat in pride. Jacob and Joseph became consecrated priests and teachers of the people by the hand of their older brother Nephi, and the two brothers sought to teach their people of the word of God with all diligence. Chapter 2 Jacob denounced the love of riches, pride, and unchastity, that men may seek riches to help their fellow men, that God commanded that no man among the Nephites may have more than one wife, and that the Lord delighted in the chastity of women. Chapter 3 The pure in heart would receive the pleasing word of God, according to Jacob and Joseph. Lamanite righteousness came to surpass that of the Nephites, as they did not forget God's commandments. They also had one wife and no other wives or mistresses and prostitutes; they kept the commandments, and gained God's favor. Jacob warned his people against fornication, lasciviousness, and every sin. Chapter 4 All the prophets worshipped God in the name of Jesus, and Abraham's offering of Isaac was in similitude and his only son. The brothers preached that men should reconcile themselves to God through the Atonement, and that the Jews would reject the foundation stone. Chapter 5 Jacob quoted Zenos relative to the allegory of the tame and wild olive trees - they were a likeness of Israel and the Gentiles. The scattering and gathering of Israel were prefigured, and allusions were made to the Nephites and Lamanites and all the house of Israel. The Gentiles would be grafted into Israel, and, eventually, the vineyard would be burned. Chapter 6 God would recover Israel in the last days, and the world would be burned with fire; men would have to follow Jesus to avoid the lake of fire and brimstone. Chpater 7 Sherem, a Nephite, denied Christ and contended with Jacob, demanded a sign, and was smitten of God. All of the prophets spoke of Christ and his atonement, and the Nephites would live out their days as wanderers, born in tribulation, and hated by the Lamanites. At the end of the chapter, Jacob said that he would soon die, and he told his son Enos to take the plates and succeed him as prophet. Category:Book of Mormon Category:Books